Hangover
by Wakie
Summary: Un lendemain féroce, un gigantesque mal de tête et une mémoire qui a subi beaucoup de dommage à cause de l'alcool engloutie la vielle. Le meilleure moyen de se rappeler de nos veillée est de suivre les indices que la soirée nous a laisser sur notre chemin .. Et on fini toujours pas se demander ; Coudons qu'est-ce qui ses vraiment passée hier ? One Shot / SasuNaru / CORRIGER !


Auteur : Wakiie-Chan  
Genre : One-Shot  
Statue : Finie  
Commentaire : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi (ou heureusement, dépend toujours des points de vue xd). Relation Yaoi (Homosexuelle), Homophobe passer votre chemin, les autres bonnes lectures :).  
Résumer : Un lendemain féroce, un gigantesque mal de tête et une mémoire qui a subi beaucoup de dommage à cause de l'alcool engloutie la veille... Dans ce temps là, on fait tous nos naïfs, et on n'arrête pas de pensée n espérant que la soirée de la veille nous revienne très vite ...

**Merci beaucoup à Liim qui as pris de sont temps pour corriger ce texte,  
qui comprenais beaucoup trop de faute lol.**  
**Au plaisir de retravailler avec toi, et surtout merci encore.**  
**xxx**

Wakiie-Chan.

* * *

**Hangover**

De nombreuses bouteilles jonchaient le sol de la grande maison , on pourrait croire qu'il y avait du monde partout peu importe la pièce ou on allait. Que se soit pour prendre une chambre afin d'y dormir, ou aller aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir les idées, IL Y AVAIT DU MONDE PARTOUT! A croire que tout le village avait prévu de venir en même temps à la soirée. Personne n'y voilait d'inconvénients, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il y est trop de monde pour se frayer un chemin peut importe la direction que l'on voulait prendre. Cependant on pouvait dire que c'était une méga fête réussie ! Par chance la maison était dans un quartier non-peuplé, de ce fait aucun voisin pouvait venir chialer à cause de la musique trop forte, des jeunes qui allumaient un feu dans la cour, ou même de certains qui courraient dans la rue, en sous-vêtement, criant des chansons incompressibles à cause des litres et des litres d'alcool engloutis un peu plus tôt. Par chance la plupart des saoulons couchaient dans la demeure, ce qui résolvait le problème « comment tout ce beau monde allait retourner en vie chez lui ?». Tout le monde savait que le lendemain, le moindre bruit allait faire crier certains et faire vomir d'autres, mais pour l'instant ils ne pensaient qu'à boire et à fêter … aucun événement précis…

Sasuke ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, il y avait tellement de monde partout qu'il commençait à se demander si sa maison résisterait à cette soirée. Qu'est-ce qui pris aussi d'accepter la demande de Sakura et Ino quand elles sont venues lui demander si elle pouvait ''emprunter'' sa maison pour une PETITE fête qui avait légèrement – beaucoup - grandie ? Par chance, l'alcool qu'il avait engloutie pendant les jeux de Lee le rendait beaucoup moins frustrer et beaucoup plus aimable, mais ses amis étaient tous feeling, ce qui faisait que personne ne l'avais remarqué sauf quelques un. Il s'était lui-même surpris à sourire et même rire à la vue d'un des amis, de son ami, du cousin à la sœur de son ami, tomber complètement habiller dans la piscine une bouteille aux mains alors qu'il avait seulement voulu inviter une fille à danser dans la cour, sous les étoiles.

On pouvait attendre des «Toi je t'aime, tu sais», «Tu es mon /ma meilleur(e) meilleur(e) meilleur(e) ami(e), à vie.» ou encore des «JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENT(E) QUE VOUS SOYEZ LA, JE VOUS AIMES TELLEMENT !» avec une voix enjouée par l'alcool et accompagnée avec des gestes de moins en moins précis. Ce qui résumait pas mal la situation de pratiquement toute la maisonnée qui avait considérablement exagérée avec l'alcool.

- SASU VIENS DONC T'AMUSER AVEC MOI * ! Une fête s'est pour s'amuser avec ses ami s, et non pour rester tout seul dans son coin !

Sasuke commençait à sentir ma tête lui tourner et faisait de moins en moins attention à ce qui disait ou à ce que le monde lui disait, ce qui est très normal quand on prend de nombreux verres d'alcool fort. Il fit tout de même un effort et se retourna pour voir son meilleur ami arriver - en marchant pas très droit- vers lui un verre à la main.

Naruto était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un chandail orange , légèrement moulant permettant de voir les abdos du jeune homme.

- Hmmm  
- Oh non commences pas Sasuke !

Il le tira, par la main, vers la piste de danse improvisée et tous deux ''danser'' à leurs façon parmi les nombreux inviter.

**P.O.V - Naruto**

Sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal, à croire que des marteaux s'amusaient à lui cogner dans la tête sans aucune raison. Il voulut se tourner pour trouver une position plus confortable, mais abandonna très vite luttant contre l'envie de vomir. Il décida de rester allongé , ne voulant plus bouger pour aller aux toilettes. Le jeune homme était totalement fatiguer, ses membres étaient lourds et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. À vraie dire, comment le savoir, il ne se souvenait aucunement de comment sa soirée s'avait finie hier soir.

Quand Naruto ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu merveilleux , la pièce commença à tourner et lui donner mal au cœur avant de revenir immobile. Au premier regard et du peu qu'il avait aperçu, il ne reconnaissait aucunement la pièce où il avait dormi, ou en tout cas, où il avait passé la nuit. Il ne voulait absolument pas tenter l'expérience de se lever, malheureusement, sa vessie en avait décidé autrement. Il se releva tellement vite qu'il le regretta aussitôt et couru, comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proche, chose facile si on connait la maison du dernier des Uchiwa.

**P.O.V - SASUKE**

«Ok, c'est décider, je ne bois plus jamais de ma triste de vie» Pensa aussitôt Sasuke alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il se sentait malade et mal comme jamais. Les effets de l'alcool de la veille étaient encore trop présents dans son corps. Preuve qu'il avait beaucoup, mais BEAUCOUP plus bu qu'il s'en souvenait. Comme, sûrement la plupart des gens qui étaient toujours dans les nombreuses chambres de sa demeure. Il se souvenait aucunement comment la soirée avait fini pour lui et surtout le pourquoi de ce GIGANTESTE, et là encore le mot était faible, mal de tête qui avais se matin. Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient ou il n'avait seulement bus deux ou trois verres, ce qui n'était probablement pas la raison de ce lendemain de soirée des plus pénible. Le jeune brun remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas dans sa propre chambre, mais bien dans une des nombreuses chambre de sa maison.

«Qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ?»

Il voulut se lever, mais une énorme douleur dans son dos lui prouva que c'était une très mauvaise idée et vu son état, il comprit qui valait mieux rester couché s'il ne voulait pas être malade comme un chien.

«Bon là, je vais pas rester ici toute la journée quand même... ARGGGGG! Maudite douleur dans le dos, voyons dont qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ..?»

Il se leva enfin, ne vit nulle part son chandail de la veille. Après l'avoir cherché plusieurs minutes, il laissa tomber et sortit de sa chambre vêtu uniquement de son pantalon. En chemin vers le premier étage de sa grande demeure il croisa Naruto. Le jeune garçon blond n'avait pas l'air mieux que lui, il avait les cheveux en bataille, plus que d'habitude (si ça se pouvait) et portait lui aussi un unique pantalon noir qui faisait contrasse avec sa peau bronzée et ses marques bleues et rouges…

«Eeeeeuh attendez une minute… SES MARQUES BLEUES ET ROUGES ?»

Les yeux bleus du blond étaient toujours vitreux et les deux poches sous les yeux lui apprirent qu'il n'avait sûrement pas beaucoup dormi, lui non plus. Il ne fit même pas attention à Sasuke et repartit dans la chambre d' où il était sorti quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sasuke décida alors de descendre, pour voir le bordel que la fête avait laissée. Vu la chambre ou il avait dormi et le couloir du haut rempli de cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool, il se doutait bien que le bas n'était sûrement pas mieux ...

**P.O.V - Normal**

La maison était dans un bordel monstre. Des milliers et des milliers de verres jonchaient le sol, les tables, les meubles et même le dessus du frigidaire. Des tas de sachets de ship, bonbons ou autres cochonneries étaient éparpillés partout dans la demeure et des nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool qui avaient été tassée dans le coin quelques heures plus tôt, étaient toujours là. Quelques rares verres étaient encore à moitié pleins un peu partout, par contre toutes les bouteilles d'alcool étaient vides. Sasuke trouva une ou deux chaises brisées mais fut impressionné de voir le reste de ses meubles toujours intact après avoir vu l'état de certaines pièces. Dehors, ce n'était pas mieux c'était un chaos indescriptible ,il soupira ramassa quelques vêtements qui trainaient dans la piscine .

- Mais bordel, fermez la musique mon dieu !

Sasuke se retourna, surpris d'attendre une voix. En descendant pour voir le désastre il n'avait même pas remarqué que la musique était toujours en train de jouer, faiblement mais pour un lendemain de veille c'était assez fort pour donner un méchant mal de tête. Toujours avec les vêtements dans ses mains, le jeune homme rentra de nouveau dans la maison.

- Euuuh, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des vêtements mouillés dans les mains ?  
- Je les sais trouver dans la piscine.

Devant lui se trouvait toujours le même Naruto que quelques minutes plus tôt ,lui non plus n'avait pas trouver son chandail et il était descendu torse nu pensant le trouver, peut-être, à quelque part au bas de la maison. Naruto sourit et partit vers la cuisine suivis de Sasuke qui trouva que prendre un grand verre d'eau n était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Tout deux se servirent un verre d'eau et s'assirent à la table pour laisser leurs jambes, tremblantes à cause de la veille, se reposer un peu. Sasuke était en train de partir, dos à son ami, pour voir s'il restait quelques survivants quand il entendit :

-OMG SASUKE, C EST QUOI CA !

Surpris, le jeune brun se tourna et vis un Naruto, la bouche grande ouverte avec un doigt pointé sur lui.

- Hein?  
- Ton dos :O !

Sasuke ne compris rien à ce que son ami disait, il sortit de la cuisine et partit vers le miroir de l'entrée. C'est alors qu'on attendit un cri qui déchira le silence de la maison.

**P.O.V - Naruto**

«Non mais ça me surprend encore que la maison soit pas détruite»

Naruto venait de descendre incapable de dormir à cause d'une forte douleur.

-Mais bordel, fermez la musique mon dieu !

Il le fit lui-même, vu qu'il était sûrement le seul debout à cette heure. Il fallait quand même dire qu'il était seulement 8h00 du matin. Il vit Sasuke arriver avec des vêtements complètement mouillés dans les mains. L'absence du chandail de Sasuke permis à Naruto de voir de nombreuses marques sur la peau blanche de son ami. Ses cheveux noirs étaient complètement aplatis et désordonnés. Deux poches accompagnèrent ses yeux, où on pouvait facilement deviner, qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis .

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Naruto remarqua que Sasuke avait autant de misère que lui pour rester debout et ça le fit sourire .Sourire qui s'envola bien vite quand Sasuke se mis dos à lui pour partir de la pièce.

- OMG SASUKE, C EST QUOI CA !

Surpris, le jeune brun se tourna et vit un Naruto, la bouche grande ouverte avec un doigt pointé sur lui.

- Hein?  
- Ton dos :O !

La blancheur du brun mettait plus en évidence les dix marques rouges vives qui portait dans son dos. Elles commençaient toutes à la même place pour finir en bas de son dos, ou le pantalon du noiraud cachait le reste. La couleur vive des marques lui confirma qu'elles étaient récentes et Naruto se doutait que ce n'était pas Sasuke lui-même qui s'était fait ça. C'est alors que Naruto eut un petit flash de ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

FLASH BACK

Lui et Sasuke, en plein ébat sur le lit du brun. Sasuke par-dessus lui qui lui faisait mille tortures de plaisir. Naruto ne savait pu ou donner de la tête tellement le plaisir était devenu Sasuke toucha sa prostate une nouvelle fois il s'accrocha au dos du brun. Sasuke n'avais pas fini ses va et viens que Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas crier. Pour compasser, il griffa, jusqu'au sang, le dos de Sasuke pour finalement lui laisser 10 traces rouges vives sur sa peau d'une blancheur extrême. Il avait fait cela, à même temps de se vidé sur le ventre de son amant, pendant que celui-ci se déversait en lui. Sasuke se pencha au niveau de l'oreille du blond et lui murmura d'une voix faible

- Jetaime.

...

RETOUR AU PRÉSENT

Quand Sasuke revient, cette fois si ;en chandail, dans la cuisine. Il retrouva Naruto, la bouche toujours ouverte et les yeux dans le vague. Il ne comprit pas trop son comportement et avança vers lui pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Alors q' il le frôler par maladresse, il vit sur le cou de son ami, un suçon tellement rouge qu'il se demanda s'il allait partir un jour. Une expression a celle du blond se peint sur son visage quand sa mémoire lui envoya une idée de sa soirée de la veille.

FLASH BACK

Sasuke avait emprisonné Naruto sous lui sur un des nombreux divans de la maison, tous deux torse nu et incapable de s'arrêter tellement que le désir était profond. La musique était tellement forte, que s'ils auraient voulue se parler, ils auraient dû crier un sur l'autre. Mais aucun des deux avait l'intention de parler, l'un était trop occuper à faire le plus rouge et gros suçon de sa vie dans le cou de son ami, et l'autre faisait tout son possible pour ne pas crier, il avait quand même des personnes autour de la pièce où ils étaient. Après avoir été satisfait du suçon qui venait de faire, Sasuke pris la bouche du blond en otage. Un baiser rude, violant. Un baiser que chacun d'eux voulait contrôler, mais ou aucun ne réussissait à prendre le déçu sur l'autre. À cause du manque d'air, ils furent obligé d'arrêter, mais ça empêcha aucunement Sasuke de continuer à ''torturer'' son blond en lui faisant des bisous papillons par-là, des caresses par ci par là. Il faisait exprès de toucher les points faibles de Naruto pour l'attendre encore plus gémir de plaisir ...

RETOUR AU PRÉSENT

Le reste lui était encore trop flou pour se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Il revient à lui pour retrouver un Naruto complètement perdu.

- Sa...Sasuke… Ça va ?  
- Tu parles comme Hinata toi maintenant ?

«Avec ce que je viens de me souvenir, tu parlerais comme elle aussi !» - Pensa alors le blond

- Hmm

Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas bougé. Sasuke était à quelque mètre du blond qui en menait pas large après le flash-back qu'il venait d'avoir. C'est alors que Naruto se souvint, tout à coup, de quelque chose et se mit à rire. Un rire qui déboussola complètement le brun, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Dobe, pourquoi tu ris ?

Naruto fit un sourire malicieux.

-Alors comme ça monsieur je-suis-le-meilleur-de-la-terre-entière-et-personne-va-pouvoir-me-battre aime un Dobe ?

Sasuke ne comprenait pas plus. Il ne savait vraiment pas ou voulait en venir son ami qui affichait toujours un sourire des plus étrange, comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui ignorait.

-De quoi tu parles teme ?

C'set alors que Naruto se leva, frôla Sasuke pour ensuite mettre ses bras autour du cou du brun et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Totalement surpris, et encore un peu dans les vapes, Sasuke ne fit rien et le laissa continuer. Naruto le fit tomber, gentiment, sur le sol ce qui fit grimacer Sasuke à cause des marques dans son dos encore douloureuse .Le blond commença une nouvelle torture pas totalement différente à celle que le brun lui avait fait subir la veille. Le brun perdit ses moyens et rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant ses yeux et en plissant ses lèvres pour qu'aucuns bruits n'en sortent.

«Comment… Comment il arrive à faire CAAAAA. Personne... Ne sait... MES POINNTS FAIBLES» - Pensa aussitôt le brun alors que le blond prenait un malin plaisir à torturer son compagnon.

Tout à coup sans prévenir, Naruto arrêta ses gesteq, au plus grand déplaisir de Sasuke, et lui chuchota dans l'oreille, d'une voix des plus faibles qui pouvait.

- Je t'aime aussi …

Sasuke resta sans voix et ne fit aucun geste. Le brun revit ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec cet ange blond. Les cicatrices dans son dos, les murmures de son blond qui lui suppliait de pas continuer parce qu'il ne se contrôlait plus, les suçons qui étaient toujours là sur chacun de leurs corps, la ''torture'' de plaisir qui avait fait au blond et surtout les 3 mots, 3 syllabes et les 7 lettres qui lui avait dit à la fin de la liaison de leurs deux corps.

Le brun souris, regarda le blond dans ses deux magnifiques globes bleus et lui dit

- Comme ça, c'est à toi que je dois en vouloir pour les supers marques dans mon dos ?  
- Arrêtes, t'as vu les suçons que tu m'as faites ?Ils Sont tellement rouge que je pense qu'ils ne vont jamais partir !

Tous deux remplirent la pièce de leurs rires avant de continuer ce que Naruto avait commencer quelques minutes plus tôt.

**FIN**

* * *

ENIN FINI ! Je suis pas mal contente de moi ... Parce que je pense que ça fait vraiment très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit un aussi long One-Shot ... Je peux vous affirmer que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à l'écrire, et surtout à l'imaginer dans ma tête (xd) ... Et dire que j'ai eu cette idée de One-Shot quand j'étais, moi-même, dans un lendemain de veille .. (Je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas la meilleure condition pour écrire quand on est en Hangover .. xd) Je vous rassure, j'étais moins pire que Sasuke et Naruto .. Mais quand même .. Un Hangover reste un Hangover (ceux qui en ont déjà vécus un vont me comprendre xd) .. En tout cas, vous pouvez dire «vive les parents en vacances» parce que c'est grâce à eux que j'écris tout plein de One-Shot ces temps si (les autres vont surement venir très bientôt xd) ...

**Sasuke** : Maudite Wakiie, arrête de parler .. Tu as assez dis de niaiseries aujourd'hui ..!  
**Wakiie** : Écris Sasuke .. Pas dis ..  
**Sasuke** : Oh toi commences pas han, j'ai assez mal à tête comme ça.  
**Yaki**: Chicanes ton petit blond qui t'as pas laisser dormir à la place .. Parce que de ce coté là, ce n'est pas notre faute !  
**Naruto** *_frustré que la faute soit encore sur lui_* : Scuzer mais ce n'est pas MOI qui ai fait qu'on dorme pas, OK !  
**Tout le monde (sauf les deux concerner)** : o_O, hahahahaha xd  
**Sasuke** *_chuchote à Naruto_* : Bravo Naruto .. !  
**Naruto** *_totalement rouge_* : Hey c'est pas ma faute, c'est la fatigue et c'est ta faute si tu as voulu essayer la ...  
**Sasuke embrasse subitement Naruto sous les regards surpris de tout le monde, dont celui de Naruto.**  
**Tout le monde** : (silence) o_O ...  
**Yaki** : Y 'es surement malade !  
**...** : On doit l'amener à l'hôpital !  
**Gaara** : Reviews ?  
**Wakie** : Depuis quand tu demandes des reviews toi ?  
**Gaara** : Ben tout le monde restait fixé sur ses deux-là, voyons ils s'embrassent juste là, revenez s'en .. -_-  
**Temari** : Mon petit frère serait-il jaloux par hasard ?  
**Neji** *_sourire aux lèvres_* **s'approche de Gaara et l'embrasse à pleine bouche pendant plusieurs minutes sous le regard amoureux de son petit copain.**  
**Gaara ***_sourire aux lèv_res* Tu as ta réponse Temari ?

HAHAHAH, désolée délire personnel xd.

Wakiie-Chan.


End file.
